


Never Confuse Platonic With Romantic

by julie_chii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Will Be Suffering As Always, Background relationship: DaiSuga, Background relationship: KageHina, Background relationship: OiIwa or IwaOi, Brokuto and Brokuro, Daddy Sawamura Daichi, Everyone Is a Humuw Fudanshi, Father Sawamura Koushi, Iwaizumi-senpai, Kenma Basically Is a Fudanshi, Kenma and Hinata are DaddyFather's Adopted Children, Kuroo's One-sided Crush, M/M, Mistaken Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/julie_chii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sawamura Kenma's first day as high-school student. He meets old friends and new friends. Mistaken relationship ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Complications Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Never Confuse Platonic With Romantic
> 
> A Haikyuu Fanfiction
> 
> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> KurooxKenma. BokutoxAkaashi. Slash. Alternate Universe. Slow Burn. Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo are in the same class. Bokuto and Kuroo are childhood friends, Kenma and Kuroo are not, they just know each other in high school. Papa Daichi and Mommy Sugawara are married couple, and Hinata and Kenma are their children.
> 
> Chapter One: The Day Complication Begins

My name was Sawamura Kenma, a normal sixteen years old male teenager, and a high school’s freshman who lived with his two parents and a younger brother. Except both of my parents were male, and my younger brother and I were adopted. Aside from that I had experienced a normal and happy life.

“Good morning, Kenma,” greeted my equal-to-mom-parent, Sawamura Koushi, when I came down. I called him as Father. “Have a breakfast before go to school.”

“Good morning, Father,” I nodded. “Where is Shouyou?” I asked, pulling a chair to sit.

The breakfast for this morning was toast and salad. I put my hands together and said my prayer.

“He has gone to school,” answered father. “Kageyama- _kun_ picks him up earlier this morning. It seems they need to help the club looking for a new member since it’s the start of a new semester.”

Shouyou, or Sawamura Shouyou, was my younger brother. He was two years younger than me, which means he was still a sophomore in Junior high. Kageyama- _kun_ was Kageyama Tobio, the boy next door and my brother’s other half. Shouyou and Kageyama had known each other since they were in diapers, they went to the same kindergarten, elementary, and junior high school. They were also members of the same volleyball club. In short they were always spending their everyday mostly together, practically joined at the hips.

Just a year ago, Shouyou and Kageyama started dating each other. They told me about it. Though, even before they told me I had already had a hunch. They acted like our parents toward each other.

“Good morning,” my equal-to-dad-parent, Sawamura Daichi, came down from the stairs and greeted me and father. “Do you need a lift, Kenma?” asked dad before put his hand on father’s waist and gave him a good morning kiss on the temple.

I only shook my head in a negative affirmation, ignoring the PDA my parents showed off in front of their child. I was already used to it.

“No need, Dad,” I answered. “There are still plenty of times.” To get to the station it would take ten minutes, boarding the train for fifteen minutes, then from the station to the school would require ten more minutes.

Dad hummed. “If Kenma said so. Then I better go first.”

Father immediately got Dad’s lunch and handed it to him.

“Take care, Daichi.”

Dad and father shared a kiss.

“Yeah. I’ll see you and the children at dinner.”

I did not even react or take interest at my parents’ interaction. Most children might think that their parents’ PDA was gross, but I just thought my parents’ behavior as sweet, and as long as they were happy I was happy.

Finishing my breakfast, I glanced at the clock. Eight o’clock, time to go to school. It would be my first day as a high school student.

* * *

The school started with the morning assembly, it was boring as usual, then continued on by homeroom. I was sorted into class 1-3. In front of the class, the homeroom teacher, a young man in his thirties, introduced himself as Takeda Ittetsu. Tuning out the teacher’s voice, from my seat I looked around the class and found only one familiar face, Kunimi Akira, my friend from the same junior high.

After Takeda- _sensei_ finished his self-introduction, it was the students’ turn to introduce themselves.

I listened to the introduction half-heartedly. I knew for sure I wouldn’t be able to remember all of them, maybe just a few with a very distinct and unique trait. Then when it was my turn for self-introduction, I did it briefly and swiftly.

Sawamura Kenma. Sixteen years old. Graduate from Kitagawa Daichi Junior high.

Once the whole class had done the introduction, the ones I could remember from the introduction were few: my right neighbor, a bald guy with a scary face named Tanaka Ryu; the shy girl behind me, because she stammered a lot in her introduction, Yachi Hitoka; one the guys in the front seat with unique hairstyle and noisy behavior, Bokuto Koutaro; and obviously Kunimi Akira too, who incidentally sat right in front of me.

The bell rang, indicating the end of the homeroom. Takeda- _sensei_ closed the session with a few wise words before leaving the class. After homeroom was free period, time for the new students to mingle and socializing. Usually some students would use the free time looking around the school, familiarizing themselves with their education environment for the next three years, and if they were interested joining some clubs. Tanaka Ryu was one of the examples, once Takeda- _sensei_ was out of the room, he bolted in a rush with a shout of, “I am going to join volley club!!”, leaving people to look at his dust dumbfoundedly.

“Sa-Sawamura- _kun_?” I felt someone patted my shoulder lightly from behind.

“Yes?”

I turned and immediately faced with a shy and nervous smile of Yachi Hitoka. She was a petite girl with one-tailed blonde hair. She looked like a nice person, though a little bit shy. I liked her immediately.

“Umm, I-I am Yachi Hitoka. I am going to sit behind you for at least the next half year,” she stammered with a voice that was a little bit high pitched. “Nice to meet you, Sawamura- _kun_!”

“You can call me Kenma, Yachi- _san_ ,” I told her as I always prefer people to call me by my given name. “Also, nice to meet you too.”

Yachi’s shy smile immediately turned into delighted one. “Then you can call me Hitoka, too, Kenma- _kun_.”

Yachi and I chatted a bit before someone else was calling for my attention.

“Kenma!!” called Kunimi from the front of the class.

Kunimi waved at me, signaling me to come. Beside him there were two people standing. I recognized one of them as Kindaichi Yuutaro, another graduate from Kitagawa Daichi who was sorted to class 1-5. His looks didn’t show it, but Kindaichi was one of the intelligence smartest people that I know. The other one was someone I was not familiar with, but I guess he was Kindaichi’s friend from class 5, who unlike Kindaichi had the look of intelligence people. This stranger possessed a wavy black hair that was cut short, his expression flat bordering expressionless, and quite a beauty for a man.  

“I am called. I’ll go first?”

I asked Yachi’s permission, and she answered with a nod and smile. “See you later,” she said, waving.

“What is it?” I asked Kunimi with disinterest voice once I reached him.

But Kindaichi was the one who answered for him. “Hey, it’s been a long time since graduation. How could you so indifferent? Don’t be so cold, Kenma!”

Sensing a long rant, I sighed, averting my eyes from Kindaichi. Accidentally my sight fell on Kindaichi’s companion.

“Oh!” Kindaichi stopped as he saw my awareness on the stranger. “It’s my classmate, Akaashi Keiji. Akaashi, this is Sawamura Kenma.”

“Nice to meet you, Akaashi- _san_. You can call me Kenma,” I introduced myself first.

“Nice to meet you too, Kenma- _san_.”

Akaashi’s tone was as flat as his expression. His eyes didn’t betray anything, looking at me only with a clear and neutral gaze. Akaashi seemed to be a person I would be comfortable to get along, a person who could value silence.

“Just Kenma is fine,” I told him.

“Then, Kenma.”

We exchanged nod. Then silent. See, we would get along fine.

“Well,” Kunimi interfered when the silent stayed too long. One of his hands fell on my shoulder to get my attention. “What club you will join, Kenma? Volley again?”

I shook his head. “I think I am going to try for more leisurely club this year.”

Playing volleyball was fun and all, I had enjoyed it as a setter for three years in my middle school. The reason I got along with Kunimi and Kindaichi too was because the two of them were my teammates in volley club. But volleyball was tiring, and it consumed much more time than I like. This year I wanted to work part-time actually, and I am going to use the money to buy a new game. But my parents objected to it and asked me to join a club at high school. In exchange they would buy me a game I wanted once a month.

“What a shame,” commented Kunimi. “Kindaichi? Akaashi?”

“We are joining volley club,” answered Kindaichi, at first confidently. Then he paused, uncertain. “Well, I definitely join volley club. You too, right, Akaashi?” turning to Akaashi for confirmation.

“Yeah, I am kinda roped to it,” continued Akaashi with a nod. “By--,”

“AKAASHII!!”

Before Akaashi could finish his sentence, there was a loud voice calling his name and suddenly someone jumped to Akaashi’s back. A quite big someone who makes a tall guy like Akaashi nearly fall face first to the floor, fortunately Akaashi could gain his balance quickly.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Akaashi!! I’ve been looking for you everywhere. And to think you are here all along!”

“—Bokuto- _san_ ,” Akaashi said in exasperated voice, the very first hint of emotion I saw from him. “You send an application with my name to volley club, I haven’t forgiven you yet for that. Move!”

Bokuto Koutaro was one of my classmates, one of the few I remembered. I remembered him quite well because the guy, quite frankly, very noticeable. He was loud, noisy, and flashy. His hair was bleached, and styled to resemble a great-horned-owl. He spoke in stereo volume, whether in the self-introduction earlier or right now, and it threatened to hurt my ears.

Then someone else came from behind Bokuto and Akaashi, and pulled Bokuto away. “Hey, Bo, don’t annoy Akaashi this early of morning. You’ll be hated,” said that someone. Looking at this newcomer closely, he seemed to be another one of my classmate. If I was not mistaken, his name was Kuro.

“Kuroo! My Bro!”

Ah, Kuroo. Close enough to Kuro.

Though Kuroo was tall and quite handsome, with hair-style as wild as Bokuto, he was not the type who would catch my attention at the first sight. Compared to Bokuto who was loud and boisterous, or to Akaashi who was like a ripple on the clear water with his silence and beauty, Kuroo was plainly normal. His wild hair-style was also in a color of black, a very normal and plain color that was possessed by majority of Japanese people. Talking about Kuroo’s hair, its shade of black reminded me of a cat that was always loitering near my house. I called that black cat Kuro.

Bokuto let Akaashi go, changed his target, and clung tightly to Kuroo. He whined about Akaashi’s mean treatment to him. Akaashi himself only sighed in relief of being free from Bokuto’s weight.

Kuroo laughed.  “Sorry for the disturbance, guys,” he said while patting Bokuto in his arms.

The two of them looked close, maybe a childhood friend. They certainly looked comfortable around each other, touching and hugging, as if used to it.

Then Kuroo’s eyes landed on me. It might be my imagination, but that eyes widened slightly in recognition. Did I meet him somewhere before? It was a possibility. It had been established that even if I have met Kuroo before I wouldn’t remember him. In the background Akaashi told Kunimi and Kindaichi that Kuroo and Bokuto came from the same junior high as him, the reason why they knew each other.

“Ah, hello there, Sawamura- _kun_ , isn’t it?” Kuroo asked me, his hands still hugging and petting Bokuto.

I nodded in affirmative. “Sawamura Kenma. Call me Kenma.”

Somehow Kuroo gave a similar reaction to Yachi, delighted. “I am Kuroo Tetsurou. Nice to meet you, Kenma,” he introduced himself. “I will like it if you call me Tetsurou.”

“No,” I answered swiftly. “Tetsurou is too long. I will call you, Kuroo.”

“Oh,” said Kuroo, for a second losing words. My frank behavior seemed to always drew that response from people. “Umm, okay. Well, and this troublesome guy is Bokuto Koutaro,” Kuroo continued. “Bo, greets your fellow classmate!”

Bokuto Koutaro detached himself from Kuroo. “Hey! Hey! Hey! I am Bokuto Koutaro, the future Ace of volley club. Nice to meet you!”

What a lively person. Bokuto talked animatedly, with hands waving everywhere. He always jumped from foot to foot, never still. Kuroo was forced to hold one of Bokuto’s hands so that it wouldn’t smack him for the umpteenth time. The only time for Bokuto to shut his mouth was when Kuroo whispered something in his ear, which unfortunately followed with boisterous laughter.

“Bokuto and I are childhood friends,” Kuroo answered Kunimi’s curiosity. “We have known each other for our whole life. Practically inseparable. And we will stay inseparable ‘till old age!” showing his hand that was still intertwined with Bokuto’s.

“BRO!!” Bokuto shouted, turning to Kuroo after hearing the statement. “I am so touched! I won’t ever let you go too!”

“Whoa!” Kuroo caught Bokuto who leapt into his arm.

Then Bokuto tried to kiss Kuroo with teary eyes for it.

“Stop, Bo! You’ve drunk strawberry milk. It stinks!” he tried to take some distance from the excited Bokuto.

“If you love me you shouldn’t concern yourself with trivial matters!”

Kuroo laughed amusedly. “Yeah, sure, I love you, Bo,” he said, still trying to push Bokuto away. But, I lowered my sight and saw their still intertwined hand, the pushing definitely half-heartedly. “I love you, but I don’t love a strawberry milk tasted kiss.”

 _Hm_? Something felt familiar. The pattern… looked familiar. The closeness, the PDA, and childhood friend factor. It was suspicious, glaringly suspicious that I almost bang my head to the desk for not noticing it sooner. For some people it might be seen as overly act of bromance, but the hand-holding definitely tells more than the comment about kiss, Kuroo and Bokuto did it longer than necessary. Now that I had noticed it, I couldn’t unseen it. By any chance, Bokuto and Kuroo might be more than best friend. In my deduction, maybe they were dating each other. They reminded me of my parents and younger brother, so handsty with their object of affection. But why weren’t they just said that they are a couple if they were? Were they afraid of public scorn? Well, as common as homosexuality nowadays, there were some people who still thought negatively of them. Even dad and father still got prejudiced treatment from time to time, and I could see how hard they took it on their face.

Knowing that they might be in the same predicament as my parents made me sympathize, though my hunch and suspicion could be wrong. But if my deduction was proven to be true, they had already gotten my support.

To Be Continued


	2. Today Is a Happy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma joins a club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never Confuse Platonic With Romantic
> 
> Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi
> 
> KurooxKenma. BokutoxAkaashi. Slash. Alternate Universe. Slow Burn. Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo are in the same class. Bokuto and Kuroo are childhood friends, Kenma and Kuroo are not, they just know each other in high school. Papa Daichi and Mommy Sugawara are married couple, and Hinata and Kenma are their children.
> 
> Chapter Two: Today Is a Happy Day

When I asked Yachi about the least strict club in the school, Yachi recommended the gardening club. The club activities, which were conducted in the greenhouse behind the school, consisted of taking care of plant only. I thought why not and went to check it at lunch break.

When I entered the greenhouse, I was awed, the plants so lush it was pretty. Other than big green plants, there were also many flowers in different colors it looked like rainbows with the background of green. The bright sunlight that pierced inside made them seemed sparkly. It was beautiful.

“Hello?”

A voice came from behind me, made me turned around. There stood an upperclassman with a spiky hair, gloved hand was holding a quite big pot of tree, and his shirt sleeves was rolled up and showing formed muscle that was bunching from holding such a heavy object. To accentuate his macho body, the upperclassman also possessed quite a manly face and expression. Truthfully, it made me a little bit intimidated.

“Hello,” I said in a small voice, fidgeting nervously.

The upperclassman then smiled, and I surprised it made him less scary and actually seemed like a good person. “Good afternoon. You are a first-year, right? Is there anything you need from here?” He put the pot down, removed his gloves, and rolled down the sleeves.

“I am Sawamura Kenma from 1-3,” I told the upperclassman. “I am interested to join this club.”

“Oh?” The upperclassman looked mildly surprise to hear my intention, his forehead frowned a little. “Well, first of all, I am Iwaizumi Hajime from 2-5. Do you want to look around before deciding, Sawamura- _kun_?”

I nodded.

“Come with me then!”

I followed Iwaizumi- _senpai_. He started explaining what will the club activities entailed. It really was only taking care of the plants and flower around the school, especially the ones in the greenhouse. Taking care consisted of watering, weeding, planting, and checking supplies. And it must be done in the morning, afternoon, and after classes. It would be rotated and the member of the club was given the schedule of the rotation. The one who get after classes schedule also has a duty to lock the greenhouse. Then once in a month all of the members should gather for a meeting to check the member performance, the supply, and deciding the next rotation.

“If you can’t stick to a certain schedule, you should tell me. I am responsible for the schedule,” Iwaizumi- _senpai_ closed his explanation. “How about it? You still interested?”

“I am,” I answered confidently. “I just need to stick to the schedule and do them, right?”

Iwaizumi- _senpai_ laughed. “That’s one way to call it. If you are certain then come here tomorrow to get the schedule, okay?”

I nodded. “Thank you.”

“Go back to your class then,” Iwaizumi- _senpai_ told me. “The bell’s going to ring.”

I bowed to him before left the greenhouse.

Not even a minute later, the bell rang.

* * *

My first task as a gardening club was two days later. I was in the after-classes duty in the greenhouse with Iwaizumi- _senpai_. Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , from what I’ve heard from Yachi, was quite famous in the school. If he should be described in simple words, it would be macho nerd. Even if Iwaizumi- _senpai_ was short, he had a very nicely formed muscle in his build. Rumors said that he aced many sport fields, but declined to join any sport club, and prefer gardening. Contrast to his scary face, his personality was very polite and kind. His grade was actually quite high as one of the ten highest ranking in the school. Then because of his athletic ability, good grades, and polite behavior, Iwaizumi – _senpai_ was respected by many people, peers and teachers. I felt lucky and proud to have this person to guide me.

There should be one more member with us for today’s duty, but he couldn’t come for some reasons. Our duty that day was only to check the supply and water some plants and then we were done for the day. Not even before the five o’clock rang, Iwaizumi- _senpai_ and I were ready to lock the greenhouse.

“Oh, Sawamura- _kun_!”

I was locking the door when Iwaizumi- _senpai_ suddenly called me. “Yes?” I asked, passing the greenhouse’s key to him.

“You haven’t got my mail address right? You will need it if you can’t do your duty. Like Yaku today.”

Yaku was the one who missed the club activities today. Yaku Morisuke, Iwaizumi- _senpai_ told me, was a second-year, the same with Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , only from different class. From Iwaizumi- _senpai_ opinion, Yaku- _senpai_ was a nice person and liked to care for everyone. He thought I would get along with him, since _senpai_ also thought I was the type who needed to be taken care of.

Anyway, Iwaizumi- _senpai_ and I then exchanged mail address.

“Thank you, _senpai_ ,” I said once the exchange finished.

“Don’t mind it.”

We then walked together to the gate. Incidentally we passed the school’s gym. It seemed that there was a practice from the sound of ball colliding with the gym’s floor. I wonder which club it is. The gym’s door was closed so I couldn’t know.

“It’s volley club,” Iwaizumi- _senpai_ said, glancing at me then snickered. “You look curious. It’s written clearly on your face, Sawamura- _kun_.”

Was I really that obvious? Ignoring Iwaizumi- _senpai_ ’s smug face, I asked, “How do you know, _senpai_?”

“Hm?” we walked past the gym. “My friend in the volley club told me he has practice today so I don’t need to wait for him,” he continued nonchalantly.

I didn’t pursue him for more information. I wasn’t raised to be privy to other people business. I could think of anything I like about them, but unless they wanted to share about it to me I wouldn’t bring it up, and kept my opinion to myself. About Iwaizumi- _senpai_ ’s friend, I thought it was not important for me to ask who it is, and it was not like I would know who Iwaizumi- _senpai_ was talking about.

Talking about this kind of topic, I involuntarily thought about my classmates Bokuto and Kuroo. I wasn’t intentionally keeping an eye on them, but somehow I always witnessing their moment. Most of the time Bokuto and Kuroo were so loud it made them labeled as the class’ troublemaker, but once in awhile they were quiet, and it seemed I was the only one who saw that quiet moments. One time, they stood side by side near windows, talking in hushed voice. The class didn’t pay attention, thinking they were discussing their next prank, including me. It just a coincidence that when I was looking at the outside, where the class 1-5 doing their Physical Education, I saw them leaning against each other, their heads touching with Kuroo’s left hand hugging Bokuto’s shoulder, and it reminded me of my parents sitting in front of the television with similar pose.

I was still convinced that Bokuto and Kuroo were dating. Yet, since they were always talking that they were childhood friends, I was just going to pretend that they were just a childhood friend, waiting for the time they confirmed that my intuition was right.

“Sawamura- _kun_! Sawamura- _kun_!”

I was snapped by Iwaizumi- _senpai_ who clapped his hands in front my face to get my attention. The frown in his forehead and the annoyed look he had indicated that I had been spacing out for quite some time.

“We are at the gate,” Iwaizumi- _senpai_ told. “How long will you be following me? I am going there,” he pointed at the opposite direction of my home.

“Uh, sorry for spacing out, _senpai_ ,” I said, embarrassed. “Thank you for notifying me.”

Iwaizumi- _senpai_ put one of his hands on his hips. “It’s okay. Just be careful on the way home, okay?” he reprimanded me.

We then separated on the gate and walking to the opposite direction of each other.

As I walked home I thought of today’s club that unexpectedly was quite fun. The fun was different from the fun of playing volleyball, more like quiet fun, but it was still fulfilling nonetheless. It wasn’t tiring, and Iwaizumi- _senpai_ was a nice senior. I was glad I’d listened to my parents’ advice and Yachi’s recommendation.

“Today, too, was a happy day,” I hummed.

Before long, I was home. I lived in a western-styled two-floor house, which made my family seemed to be quite wealthy. After all in Japan the price of land was high, to live in a house instead of an apartment would give a wealthy image. But in everyday life we lived adequately. Even if both my parents worked, dad was only an office worker and father was a chef.

“I am home.”

“Welcome back,” came a faint answer from my father from the kitchen.

I went to my room, putting my bag on the desk, and immediately changing clothes. From the wardrobe I choose a loose t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I tied my hair in a loose ponytail so that it wouldn’t be in the way before I came downstairs to help father in the kitchen.

Once I entered the kitchen I could smell the delicious smell of curry. “Is there anything I can help you with, Father?”

“It’s nearly finished, so please prepare the table, Kenma- _kun_ ,” father answered without looking away from stirring the curry pot.

I hummed, and without further ado I went to the cabinet and took four set of plates and tableware. I liked helping father in the kitchen, I had been doing it since young. I could proudly say that I was quite excelled on cooking. But I didn’t think that I wanted follow father step on becoming a chef. I had a different dream.

“I AH HOME!!”

Shouyou was home, announcing his arrival as loud as usual.

“Welcome back,” father and I answered.

My younger brother arrived with Kageyama, bickering like always. Kageyama was asked to have dinner together with the Sawamuras but refused, he said he was needed at his own home. Before dad was home, the curry had been cooked and prepared, so that once dad arrived we immediately started the family’s dinner.

“How is your day, Kenma?” dad asked.

It was a habit of dad to ask about the children’s day in the family’s dinner.

“Normal,” I answered nonchalantly, I could even bet that I didn’t pull a single muscle to make an expression. “I studied then went to the club after school. The club was fun.”

Dad smiled at my answered, proud and happy.

“How about Shouyou?”

“Kageyama and I practices our new volley technique, it’s cool. Then I also help the first year practice their receives!”

Shouyou was very excited in describing his club activities. Dad and father listened to the youngest attentively, while I observed quietly. It was how Sawamura household conducted their family dinner every day. We gathered, enjoying dinner together, and listening to Shouyou’s chatter. It always brought warmth on me. Since some time ago I’ve known it as happiness.

Today, definitely, was a happy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I am very excited about continuing this story, that's why I can publish the second chapter immediately. Hope you can enjoy this chapter too. Sorry for the bad grammar, okay? Thanks for reading.


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Trashykawa, guys!!

I was a little bit late going to school today. I had a hard time to find my Japanese History homework this morning, and it turned out that it was mixed in Shouyou’s belonging. Why would it even end up there, I didn’t know. We didn’t even share a room.

I walked slowly in the hallway toward my classroom. It had been guaranteed that there was some times before the bell rang so I was not in a hurry. Once the class was in sight, though, there was someone blocking the door. It was a guy, seemed to be a first-year, quite handsome with a very stylish brown hair. He looked very annoyed, checking his wristwatch constantly, seemed to be waiting for someone. But then he looked at me and glared.

I unintentionally stopped and stilled.

“YOU!” he shouted, in an indignant tone, like I had stolen something of his. In the hallway. With his finger pointing at me.

Rude.

Not to mention it made people turned their head to look and whisper. I bowed my head and let my fringes cover my face. Ugh, I hated being the center of attention. Then I heard rushed footsteps. Glancing from behind my fringes, I saw the rude brunette was walking brusquely toward me. Once he was in a very close distant, practically being in my personal space, he hissed menacingly, “Iwa- _chan_ is mine. Back! Off!”

 _Pardon_?

Then the man turned around and left.

I watched his retreating back in confusion. Who was he again?

* * *

“Do you know him, Hitoka- _chan_?”

We were on free period right now since the English teacher was excused. Bokuto and Kuroo was making a commotion as always in front of the class. In the other side, Tanaka and his friends was playing poker loudly, sometimes joining Bokuto and Kuroo’s silliness. Other people took care of their own business, including Yachi, Kunimi, and I. Even though it was free period, we got an assignment from the teacher, and the three of us decided to conduct study session. Once we finished the assignment, I brought up this morning incident.

Yachi tapped his pen gently on her cheek. “If I am not mistaken, that must be Oikawa Tooru.”

“That’s definitely Oikawa Tooru,” confirmed Kunimi without looking up from his notebook, carefully writing the last sentence in his essay. “He didn’t attend today’s morning practice with no prior notice.”

I had heard that name before. Everyone who played volleyball back in the Junior High must know of Oikawa Tooru’s name, because the guy was a pretty famous volleyball player. I never met him before since Kitagawa Daichi’s team never went on a match with the man’s school. He was rumored to be a genius setter with shining future, and he was still honing that talent now in the high school. Moreover, not only his skill that was famous, his looks were a talk of the girls in every school.

“He tells you to stay away from ‘Iwa- _chan_ ’, right?” Kunimi asked, looking up, finally done.

I nodded.

“It must be Iwaizumi- _senpai_. The ‘Iwa- _chan_ ’,” Yachi inserted. “They were childhood friends.”

Kunimi snorted. “Childhood friends, huh?” he said in a tone of _That’s Bullshit_!

Now I grasped the situation. And it seemed that Kunimi did too. It had been clear already from Oikawa’s words alone. The pretty boy liked Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , though whether it was reciprocated or not I did not know. But I admired his courage to confront me, to be able to declare your love for someone that openly and freely. However, noted that I still disliked his rude approach.

Suddenly I remembered something. Oikawa must be the friend Iwaizumi- _senpai_ talked about, the one in the volley club he usually walked home with. The nonchalant way Iwaizumi- _senpai_ talked about Oikawa made me sighed in sympathy for the brunette, though. His love didn’t seem to have any future. But, well, who knows.

“Ah, Kenma,” Kunimi called. “Are you free on lunch break? I don’t quite grasp our physic lesson today. Teach me?”

“I need to be in the greenhouse this lunch break, sorry,” I said.

“Yachi- _chan_?” Kunimi turned to Yachi.

“Umm, sorry, Kunimi- _kun_ , but I already have a plan too,” Yachi smiled apologetically.

Kunimi sighed exaggeratedly in disappointment. “Then maybe I will just ask Kindaichi then.” Then folded his hands on the table and put his head in it.

I reached at him and patted his back. “Maybe sometime later.”

“I’ll hold on it,” Kunimi’s answer muffled.

* * *

At the lunch break, I met two other members of gardening club, and both of them were second-year students. The first was Kiyoko Shimizu, a classmate of Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , and the most beautiful girl I ever met. Her black hair and eyes was a contrast of his pearl white skin, and there was a radiant aura around her. Then the other upperclassman was Yaku Morisuke, the one Iwaizumi- _senpai_ talked about yesterday, and this upperclassman definitely fit Iwaizumi- _senpai_ ’s description.

After checking the plant and having lunches we were free, and Kiyoko- _senpai_ said that she would show me how to make a bouquet since it would be a waste to not use the flower in the greenhouse. Kiyoko- _senpai_ was in the middle of showing me types of bouquet when hurried footsteps entered the greenhouse, followed by the greenhouse’s door being opened. I couldn’t see who was coming since the tree’s leaves obscured my view.

“Come on, Trashykawa!”

I recognized the voice as Iwaizumi- _senpai_ ’s. I wonder what brought Iwaizumi- _senpai_ here at this time, and who was Iwaizumi- _senpai_ brought.

“Iwaizumi? What are you doing here? It’s not your schedule, right?” I faintly heard Yaku- _senpai_ voiced my question.

“Where is Sawamura?” Iwaizumi- _senpai_ asked, his tone clipped and annoyed.

I frowned. Did I do something that makes _senpai_ angry at me? Did somehow I say something offensive yesterday?

I looked at Kiyoko- _senpai_ and she gave me a nod, a permission to leave the post. Together, because Kiyoko- _senpai_ said she was curious, we went to see the situation. As I saw, Iwazumi- _senpai_ apparently brought Oikawa Tooru here by the ear, literally. Iwaizumi- _senpai_ was standing at the entrance of greenhouse with one hand pulling Oikawa’s ear in an annoyed expression.

“Iwaizumi- _senpai_?” I asked once I reached Iwaizumi- _senpai_.

Iwaizumi- _senpai_ turned and his eyes landed on me. And suddenly Iwaizumi- _senpai_ and Oikawa Tooru were bowing at me, or Iwaizumi- _senpai_ was bowing and forced Oikawa Tooru to do the same. “I apologize for this kid’s behavior!” Iwaizumi- _senpai_ shouted. Oikawa Tooru protested, but it was stopped by Iwaizumi- _senpai_ hand that forced him to bow. “You too, Oikawa, apologize!” he ordered.

It surprised me, nearly made me jumped. Even Yaku- _senpai_ and Kiyoko- _senpai_ were wearing confused and surprised expression from such statement. It was no wonder that silence would prevailed.

Seeing the awkward situation, Yaku- _senpai_ , who was the first to snapped, stepped up. “Well, Iwaizumi- _kun_ , how about explaining the situation first? Even Sawamura- _kun_ looked confuse, you know?”

Iwaizumi- _senpai_ raised his head a bit. His lips’ line was thinned, the frown in his forehead creased so deeply I was afraid it would become permanent this instant, and the hold on Oikawa’s head never ceased. “I’ve just heard about what Oikawa has done this morning. I am very ashamed, and on the behalf of this kid I ask you for forgiveness, Sawamura- _kun_.” Then Iwaizumi- _senpai_ bowed again.

Iwaizumi- _senpai_ ’s formal speech, truthfully, made me wanted to laugh. It made him seemed older, more than his actual age, more than his looks. But it would be received negatively so I restrained myself.

“I don’t really take offense from… Oikawa- _san_ ,” I said. “Except, maybe, the shouting in the hallway. So, don’t worry about it, I guess?”

“You can punch him once if you want,” Iwaizumi- _senpai_ offered, followed by Oikawa’s scandalized “ _Iwa-_ chan _!_ ”.

“Err… no, thank you,” I immediately answered. “I am not a fan of violence. But I think Oikawa- _san_ should ask forgiveness for himself instead of letting Iwaizumi- _senpai_ did it for him.”

If glare could kill, I am so glad it couldn’t. Oikawa’s stare was so piercing, if it’s not me I thought it would actually hurt. Being indifferent had its merit.

“Oikawa,” warned Iwaizumi- _senpai_ when Oikawa refused to say anything.

“I am sorry for shouting in the hallway,” he said sullenly. “But not for the thing I said!”

Iwaizumi- _senpai_ hit the back of Oikawa’s head because of the additional comment. Well, I didn’t really care about it, or the thing he said, so I just nodded accepting his apology.

The problem was settled, but because of the commotion, the club’s time was cut a lot. Once Iwaizumi- _senpai_ and Oikawa had left the greenhouse, the bell rang. I felt guilty to make Kiyoko- _senpai_ and Yaku- _senpai_ stayed for the problem that was caused by Oikawa Tooru. But the two upperclassmen convinced me they found the situation amusing, a blackmail material to Iwaizumi- _senpai_. Then they told me to go back to the classroom before the teacher arrived, well, they were also in a hurry though.

I was glad that the teacher hadn’t arrived when I entered the class.

“Hey, Kenma,” Kunimi turned around with an excited face once I was seated. “Did you meet Iwaizumi- _senpai_ and Oikawa at the greenhouse?”

“How did you know?”

“I am the one who tell him where to find you,” he whispered. “You see, Iwaizumi- _senpai_ comes to the class 5 at lunchbreak to ask Oikawa why he didn’t attend the morning practice. And I was there to ask Kindaichi to teach me physics.”

“So you can’t resist and spill this morning incident to Iwaizumi- _senpai_ ,” I continued for Kunimi, sighing.

The smug smile Kunimi wore was answer enough. The boy might look calm at the outside, but in the inside he was a mischievous one. Kunimi also had a foul mouth when he wanted. I strongly suggested to not being in his bad side.

“It’s interesting though,” I said right as the teacher came in, a little smile on my face.

And still Kindaichi often wondered why I could befriend Kunimi, I mused while playing with my pencil.

* * *

Classes were over and it was time to go home. I was talking to Kunimi about going home together since apparently volley club didn’t have afternoon practice today. Kunimi, Kindaichi, and I took the same train, only my house was one station further. And since it had been a long time since we went home together, Kunimi suggested playing around a little bit.

“Sure,” I told Kunimi. “Let me tell father first.”

I pulled my phone from my bag and texted father.

“How is your family?” Kunimi asked. “I miss going to your home. Your father’s dessert is amazing.”

I responded with low humming, still composing my text. “You can visit whenever you want. Father will be happy to see you and Kindaichi come. Just inform me beforehand. I am done, let’s go.”

We picked our bags and left the class. Kindaichi had been waiting for us outside, beside him was Akaashi Keiji. We greeted each other with a gesture respectively.

“Are you going to join us, Akaashi- _san_?” I asked. Because, what other reason he was doing here beside that?

Akaashi blinked, taken aback by my question. “Oh, no,” he answered. “I am just waiting for Kuroo and Bokuto. We promise to go home together today. Have they left the class?”

I exchanged a brief glance with Kunimi.

“Umm, they are not in duty today, and we don’t see them inside,” I answered. “I think they have already gone home first.”

Akaashi sighed heavily. And I see Kunimi and Kindaichi grimaced in sympathy for the stoic Akaashi.

“Let’s go to the gate together, Akaashi,” Kindaichi offered.

“Okay,” Akaashi said with a nod, securing his bag to his shoulder.

The four of us walked together to the shoe locker. Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Akaashi were chatting about volley club while I, as the only non-member of volley club, could only follow and listen. I was also looking around because of being bored. Then when we passed a certain corridor, my eyes caught a very interesting view in an indecent way.

“Ah,” my mouth involuntarily let out a sound because of the surprise.

It drew the rest’s attention they turned around. It fortunately, or unfortunately, didn’t draw the attention of the objects of my surprise. Kunimi, Kindaichi, and Akaashi who were seeing me rooted in one place, approach me in curiosity. Then they moved their sight to the point of my sight and saw what I saw, and became as freezing as me.

Bokuto Koutarou and Kuroo Tetsurou was enganging in a very… ambiguous position, or not. It actually quite beautiful framed by the reddening afternoon sky. Bokuto was trapping Kuroo with his two arms, while Kuroo placed his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders. Their face was only in approximately five centimeter distance, and Bokuto was leaning further toward Kuroo.

Definitely ambiguous.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally Brokuto and Brokuro make an appearance once again!! When will our protagonist will realize the trash' feeling if they act like this then, right? Anyway thank you for dear readers who still faithfully following this fic. And do forgive me for the grammatical mistake, or any mistakes in this fic which make you uncomfortable. The next chapter might comes late, but please wait for it. 
> 
> Thank you.


	4. Everyone Is Being In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or alternatively, everyone is humuw fudanshi

We escaped the situation without being noticed by Kuroo nor Bokuto.

“They are so bold,” Kunimi commented.

The innocent Kindaichi could only blush profusely for being exposed to such scenery.

Akaashi in the other hand looked like he was suddenly burdened by the world weight and ready to just throw Atlas’ globe to shatter and let the humanity be destroyed. For an expressionless Akaashi to show such extent of emotion, the sight of Bokuto and Kuroo in a compromising position must quite be a big deal for him.

“Akaashi,” I murmured, trying to not draw Kunimi or Kindaichi’s attention, the duo that were currently in their own world. “Are you okay?”

Akaashi sighed heavily. “I am fine,” he answered, smiling tiredly. “I am used to it.”

Akaashi said that he had befriend them since junior high, it will be no wonder if he already knew about the two’s relationship. Used to it, moreover. To be able to withstand that kind of exhibitionism from time to time, I respected him. I was used to such an exposure too, so I’ve built my tolerance, but Akaashi must be different. I understood that our circumstances were entirely different. Also, I had my common sense that most people didn’t like to see indecent behavior in public.

I still supported Bokuto and Kuroo, but I did not wish for Akaashi to see their moment every other day.  It must be tiring.

Then suddenly our focused was being distracted by a very cheerful, “Iwa- _chaaaannn_!!”. And the figure of Oikawa Tooru was running passed us toward the waiting Iwaizumi- _senpai_.

“Iwa- _chan_ ,” Oikawa jumped to hug Iwaizumi. “I am sorry I made you waiting, Iwa- _chan_.”

Iwaizumi made “Tch” sound. “Stop it! Oikawa!” he shouted, pulling Oikawa’s hair and trying to remove Oikawa from hugging him. “And call me _senpai_ , you trash!”

“Don’t pull! It hurts, Iwachan- _senpai_ ,” protested Oikawa, removed his hands from Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi- _senpai_ groaned. “Iwa- _chan_ is fine!” he said angrily, letting Oikawa’s hair go in favor of flicking Oikawa’s forehead.

Oikawa grumbled once, then smiled brightly and hug Iwaizumi- _senpai_ once again. There, right in front of the school’s gate, ignoring the stare they afforded from the passerby students.

At least there was one more person who had a pleasant sunny afternoon.

* * *

Once Kunimi and Kindaichi had stopped being in their own fantasy world and finally joined reality we approached Iwaizumi- _senpai_ and Oikawa. “Good afternoon,” we greeted.

At first Oikawa looked quite happy to see our appearance, or his teammates’ appearance, since once he saw me as one of the approaching figures Oikawa wore outrageous face and clung tighter to Iwaizumi- _senpai_. Once again he glared dagger at me while Iwaizumi- _senpai_ was struggling from being strangled by Oikawa’s hug.

“I think you should let Iwaizumi- _senpai_ go,” I suggested.

“His face gradually becoming blue,” amended Kunimi.

“Akh,” Oikawa let go. “Sorry Iwa- _chan_!” he apologized frantically to the coughing Iwaizumi- _senpai_.

Iwaizumi- _senpai_ glared at Oikawa, making the usual cheerful first year suddenly felt dejected. It could be clearly seen from the brunette’s expression. Pity him.

“Good afternoon, Sawamura- _kun_ ,” greeted Iwaizumi- _senpai_ once he had recovered. “And the others too,” he referred to my companions.

“They are members of volley club,” cut Oikawa. “Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou, and Akaashi Keiji,” he pointed one by one.

“I am Iwaizumi Hajime,” Iwaizumi- _senpai_ introduced himself. “Thank you for taking care of Oikawa. He must be a pain.”

“Iwa- _chan_! Stop being mean to your boyfriend!”

“I am not yours and we are not dating, dumbass!”

“Eh? You promise to marry me, of course we are dating!!”

“Shut up! That was when we were kids! I didn’t know you are a boy!”

Looking at the bickering, there was something akin of fondness in my chest. I thought I need to take back my opinion about the future of Oikawa’s love. It seemed there was still a glimmer of hope. Iwaizumi- _senpai_ was quite taken and attached to Oikawa too, though it was still unclear whether it was romantically or not. But maybe if Oikawa could strategically pester Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , maybe, just maybe, his love would be reciprocated.

We chatted a bit. Oikawa decided to call me Kenma- _chan_ , though it was decided with a clenched teeth. Then Oikawa and Iwaizumi- _senpai_ went home together first, we sent them off with a goodbye and a wave. When there was only the four of us once again, Akaashi held up his hand to gather our attention.

“I want to ask a favor,” Akaashi said. “Can the three of you keep what we saw in the corridor a secret between us?”

“Why?” Kunimi asked curiously.

“Truthfully,” Akaashi answered. “I just don’t want Bokuto or Kuroo to know someone has witness it, especially me. It will worry them and possibly end up quite troublesome on my end.”

Kunimi and Kindaichi looked at each other and shrugged. “We will keep silent.”

Akaashi had said that he knew about Bokuto and Kuroo’s relationship. At this stage without a doubt those two of my classmates were dating, or at least being in physical relationship. And it seemed they did worry if someone knew about their relationship, and if the rumor about it spread, Akaashi would get the blame?

I nodded at Akaashi who was looking at me expectantly.

Akaashi’s sigh of relief was unexpected.

At the gate, Akaashi, who refuse our invitation to hang out, walked to a different direction from our. Kunimi and Kindaichi then led me to the shopping district. We visited sport shop, stationery, and games center before went to fast-food restaurant.

“What do you think of Bokuto and Kuroo?” suddenly Kunimi was asking while we were queuing for food.

“What do you mean?” Kindaichi asked back absentmindedly, busy playing with his phone. “I think of them as  great teammates.”

I looked up from my new game, a visual game full of romance about blue-haired boy adventure in digital world, and sighed. Sometime Kindaichi’s naivety is just too much. “That’s not what Kunimi means, Kindaichi,” I said softly. “He was asking your opinion whether Bokuto and Kuroo are in a relationship or not.”

The queue was moving and we moved one step forward.

Kindaichi schrunched his nose. “Relationship? Are you implying that they are dating? Umm, maybe? I mean with this afternoon display, at least they should be involved physically, right?”

Kunimi and I looked at Kindaichi as if he had said something gibberish and alien. I then snapped my eyes at Kunimi, blaming him to be the one who corrupted Kindaichi. And Kunimi actually had a gut to look sheepish.

“Well, I totally thought they are,” Kunimi said excitingly, far too happy on gossiping about other people relationship, and far too happy to escape my accusing glare. “You should see their interaction in class, Kindaichi. And I think it is only due to Akaashi they are being considerate in the club.”

“Akaashi?”

It piqued my attention. The dynamic between Akaashi, Bokuto, and Kuroo is actually a puzzle. Akaashi was the only Kuroo and Bokuto’s mutual friend I knew of. The stoic first-year seemed distant, but he also seemed close enough if I remembered from the first day of school. After all, as cheerful and carefree as Bokuto was, he was not being clingy to just everyone. The only ones I knew Bokuto had excessive skinship with were Kuroo and Akaashi.

“In club’s practice Bokuto actually more attach to Akaashi than Kuroo,” Kunimi answered. “Though I just think of it as Bokuto leeching for tosses from Akaashi.”

* * *

The next day I met another first year who attended gardening club, Aone Takanobu. Truthfully, I had been aware of him since the entrance ceremony. His tall and brawny physique was calling for attention, and many sport clubs actually tried to scout him. Moreover, he was from class 1-4, the class next door, it was inevitable if I saw him in the hallway from time to time.

Aone and I had been working without a word this entire duty time. It seemed that both of us were similarly a man of few words. The only sound that filled the greenhouse was the sound of gardening scissor, or at least until Iwaizumi- _senpai_ came for a visit.

With Oikawa Tooru.

“Good afternoon,” said Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , followed by Oikawa’s “Kyahooo.”.

Both were framed by grennhouse’s door. Iwaizumi- _senpai_ stood casually with two hands in his pockets, and Oikawa followed from behind with a cheerful smile.

“Afternoon,” I replied.

Aone on the other hand only nodded in greeting.

“How is it? Everything’s okay?” asked Iwaizumi- _senpai_.

“Iwa- _chan_ is worried since it’s the first time for two anti-social first-years to work together,” quipped Oikawa.

It seemed Oikawa was a masochist. He should know better to watch his mouth around Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , but no matter how many times he was cuffed or hit by Iwaizumi- _senpai_ for his crash comments, he never reflected on it. This time Oikawa earned a kick on his shin for it.

“Well, actually Oikawa is not wrong,” said Iwaizumi- _senpai_ sheepishly. “Even though I know I can believe on you two, that the two of you are very responsible, I just can’t help to check it by myself.”

Unfortunately, that touching moment was ruined by Oikawa.

“Aww, embarrassed Iwa- _chan_ ’s so cuteee,” Oikawa said after flinging himself to Iwaizumi- _senpai_.

It was three second before Oikawa’s doom.

Sometimes it was a wonder how much Iwaizumi- _senpai_ could indulge Oikawa Tooru. Even if Iwaizumi- _senpai_ always complained but he actually never put a stop at Oikawa’s behavior. I was sure that if Iwaizumi- _senpai_ seriously didn’t want Oikawa’s attention, Oikawa would withdraw. Was it because Oikawa’s priviledge as a childhood friend? Or was there a different reason? As I believe that along with time Oikawa’s feeling had a chance to be reciprocated, I wanted to believe that the first step toward that goal had been achieved.

I actually loved to see someone’s love to be requited. Happiness was to love and to be loved. Dad and father loved each other, so did Shouyo and Kageyama. If Oikawa loved Iwaizumi- _senpai_ , I wanted at least for Iwaizumi- _senpai_ to recognize and acknowledge it. If Iwaizumi- _senpai_ could accept it, that would be great, but if not I hope for Oikawa Tooru’s feeling to be known so that it wouldn’t be a burden or shackle for moving on.

At the end of the visitation, Iwaizumi- _senpai_ only scolded Oikawa lightly, and even let the brunette hanging on his arm on the way out.

“They are close,” Aone commented.

I looked at Aone in amazement.  It was the first words he ever said to me.

Then I smiled. “Um,” I agreed. “They sure are close.”

* * *

“Where’s Bokuto?” Grandpa- _sensei_ barked. We had two Ukai- _sensei_ , the grandpa and the grandson, so we called them Grandpa- _sensei_ and Grandson- _sensei_. Grandpa- _sensei_ taught Math while his grandson taught Japanese History. “Kuroo?” Grandpa- _sensei_ asked Bokuto’s bestfriend.

Kuroo looked sheepish. “Um, I… don’t know?”

Hmm, it’s rare to see Kuroo without Bokuto. Moreover Kuroo didn’t even know where Bokuto was, thought Kuroo could be lying. Bokuto had presented in half of today’s class. However he had been missing since lunch break. After lunch break was Grandpa- _sensei_ ’s class, and Bokuto had not been back after fifteen minute of the class.

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Excuse me,” I recognized the voice as Akaashi’s. “I come to return one of this class’ students. He snucked in to class five’s chemistry class.”

And evidently, beside Akaashi was Bokuto.

“But I want to be partnered with Akaashi,” whined Bokuto.

“You can only be partnered up with me if you study hard, Bokuto,” said Akaashi. “So study hard so that we can be in the same class next year,” the way Akaashi handled Bokuto reminded me of how a mother handling their child. “Then, sorry for disturbing your class, _sensei_. Excuse me.”

Akaashi left after dropping Bokuto by the door.

“What was he doing in class five,” most students wondered, whispering loudly.

The chattering was stopped by Grandpa- _sensei_ ’s bang on desk. “Bokuto, sit down! Everyone shut up and open page 75, and five people come here and solve problem number one to five in front of the class. I’ll give you ten minutes. If no one comes forth voluntarily, I will choose!”

Also, Grandpa- _sensei_ was infamous for being strict and a Spartan, I mused while working on the problems.

Yachi came forth to solve number one, and obviously her answer was hundred percent right. She was basically the smartest person in class.

Bokuto tried to solve number two but got it wrong. Kuroo fixed it.

For number three, Kunimi successfully solved it with some hints from Grandpa- _sensei_.

No one volunteered to solve number four and number five.

“Okay,” Grandpa- _sensei_ announced. “Anyone I appointed should solve both number four and number five,” he said, drawing surprised ‘eeehh?’ responses from the class. After all number four and five were the hardest problems to solve. “Sawamura! Solve it!”

I sighed. Reluctantly I came to the front of the class. Here I thought volunteering was troublesome, but I got chosen instead. It was not like I couldn’t solve it. But, I hated to be the center of attention. Then with lazy ease I solved the problems one by one.

“Hmm,” Grandpa- _sensei_ murmured. “You are not bad, Sawamura. Aren’t you actually pretty smart?”

I really wanted to bow my head further to hide my face. I could hear the low murmurs of my classmates talking about me. It was embarrassing. Once I was done, I went back to my desk with reddening face.

“As expected of Kenma,” commented Kunimi with his annoying smirk.

“Shut up!” I scolded him with low voice. “Or I won’t tutor you for midterm anymore.”

“Okay, okay.”

Then Kunimi was back to facing the front.

To Be Continued

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the readers won't mind any grammatical mistake in this story, and they can still enjoy it despite the error and mistakes. Comment or critics, as long as told nicely, are deeply appreciated. Thank you.


	5. Let's Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some volley maniacs forces their way into Kenma's life. What's new??

At half past six a.m. I had already in the station, yawning. Today was my schedule to do morning duty, so I needed to be at school early. Once again I yawned, walking with bleary eyes made me unaware that someone was stopping in front of me. I bumped to them.

“Umph!”

My yelp was muffled by the fluffy fabric of the clothes of the person I bumped into. A pair or arms were circling around me to prevent me from falling as the impact.

“Whoops?” The person I bumped into said. “Kenma?”

When they said my name I could feel the rumbled of their chest. And I actually recognized that voice. It was confirmed as Kuroo Tetsurou’s when I looked up to face them. Definitely Kuroo Tetsurou with his complete set of bed hair and wide grin. Though right now that grin was absent and replaced with bewildered stare. The black-haired classmate was wearing the jersey of our school’s volley club, and I inferred that he was going to practice.

“Kuroo,” I amended.

Kuroo didn’t move or response. He kept on staring at me with an indescribable look.

“Um, Kuroo?” I fidgeted on his embrace.

And it snapped him back to the present. “Oh,” he muttered and let his hands go. “Sorry. Are you okay?”

“I am fine,” I mumbled, taking a step back further from Kuroo cautiously. I was shy so I dislike being in close proximity with someone or anyone, except I knew them well. “Anyway, what are you doing here, Kuroo?”

Kuroo opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, the speaker announced our train arrival.

“Uwah, it’s our train. Let’s go, Kenma!”

And without a prompt, Kuroo reached for my hand and pulled me toward the platform.

#             #             #

“We made it!” Kuroo announced triumphantly.

We had board the train safely, which as I looked around quite empty around this time, or at least not crowded, since Kuroo and I still standing for the lack of vacant spots. All in all, it was very different from my usual boarding time, which always made me bumping shoulder with stranger more than twice in the span of twenty minutes journey to the school.

“It is so rare to see you this early, Kenma,” Kuroo’s words pulled me to look at the bed-headed classmate. “Is it club activity? Gardening isn’t it?” he asked curiously. His grin had made it back in a full force.

I nodded and didn’t elaborate further. Though I’ve been in the same class with Kuroo for nearly a quarter of year, I was still uncomfortable to speak freely with them. Actually the only ones I was comfortable with from the class were Kunimi and Yachi. Moreover, Kuroo intimidated me a little bit with his height and going-all-out personality.

But I thought it was rude to avoid him entirely, so I told him, “I didn’t know we board the same train. It was… surprising.”

“It can’t be helped. We have different schedule, after all,” Kuroo shrugged. “But I’ve been known for quite some time that we go to school from the same station, you know.”

I blinked then looked at Kuroo in confusion, in a slow motion. It was rare for people to pay attention to me, but once they did it leant on negative perspective. Just looked at Oikawa for the perfect example.

“Well, you see, sometimes I go home with Kindaichi and Kunimi, because of club and all. And this one time they told me about you being in the same neighborhood as me.”

Kuroo’s grin was asking me to trust him, but the effect was actually the opposite. It made Kuroo looked like a shady character. Anyway I needed to reprimand Kunimi and Kindaichi on spilling private information.

“We should go to school together more often.”

“Eh?” I said in surprise.

Looking up, I could see that Kuroo himself was regretting his suggestion a little bit. Awkwardly, he was rubbing his nape. “Well, we are classmates, and live in the same neighborhood. Let’s go to school or go home together sometime.” But it seemed that Kuroo wouldn’t back off from it, no matter how awkward or embarrassing it is.

“Why do you want to? With me?” I asked after some silence is a small voice. “I thought you are always spending your free time with Bokuto, your best friend?”

Kuroo crossed his arms and put a thoughtful look. “It’s not like I need to be with Bo 24/7. Sometimes we need our space. And I want to be your friend too,” he answered. “We have mutual friends, and you look interesting and pretty for hanging out together, and I will be more than happy to be your friend. Ecstatic even!”

I was reddened at the mention of word “pretty”. No one ever called me _pretty_ before. Pretty for me was the kind of Akaashi or Kiyoko- _senpai_ or father, or maybe Oikawa too. There were definitely a lot of people more suitable to be called pretty than me.

“Stop saying embarrassing things. I am not pretty,” I protested. “Anyway, I don’t need superficial friendship based on looks and all,” looking at my feet sullenly. It was just an excuse, a byproduct of being called _pretty_.

Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbed my shoulder. It maneuvered me so that I was looking up at Kuroo’s face, which was painted with determined expression. “You are pretty,” Kuroo said in a serious undertone. There was no trace of his usual goofy behavior. “ _You_ are pretty, Kenma.”

I tried to move away. Yet, even if I successfully escaped Kuroo’s hand on my shoulder, that hand immediately captured my wrist. The usual goofy troublemaker suddenly turned solemn scared me.

I wanted to protest but Kuroo cut it first. “I want to be your friend because you are pretty,” he said, then stressed, “But there are other things also. Like how smart you are, or kind, or loyal, or… or many others.”

I wanted to crawl into a hole. Some people really knew how to say embarrassing things without being embarrassed. In the other hand, me, normally being in the proximity would make me embarrassed beyond belief, but to be the one who was being spoken to made me wanted to end this suffering. The stares we got hurt. Unfortunately, jumping out of train’s window is not an option. Because first, father and dad would be sad; and second, because my hands was still clutched tightly by Kuroo.

“Fine!” I whispered hurriedly, yanking my hands furiously. I was desperate. “If you want to be friend. Fine. But let go! You will make people misunderstand!”

Out of calculation, Kuroo’s grip tightened. “Really? You will be my friend, Kenma?”

I ducked my head and hid behind my fringe. “I will. I will,” still tugging my hands from Kuroo.

“Can we go to school and go home together sometimes?”

My shoulder hunched, an act of my survival instinct, trying to make myself smaller in order to escape many eyes that had diverted their attention toward us. I wouldn’t be able to board this train anymore. I hoped that no one from our school was part of the crowd. God knows what would be spread at school. The thing with Oikawa was more than enough, I didn’t need more publication co-starring Kuroo. What if Bokuto and Akaashi heard of it? I was going to be hated! I wonder which my sin it was that deserved me to endure this torture.

“Sure,” I answered in a big sigh, defeated.

“It’s a promise then.”

Kuroo’s grin so big it must be hurt, and I wondered why Kuroo looked so happy just for that. I mean, it was just me. But well, in for a penny, in for a pound.

“It’s a promise.”

#             #             #

Kuroo and I walked to the school gate together from the station. Along the way, Kuroo talked about his team, which I should already know from Kunimi and Kindaichi but still I listened in silent without interrupting. At the gate, we met Akaashi and Bokuto who were seemingly arguing prior our arrival. Bokuto looked little bit upset towards Akaashi, which was like one of seven wonders since Bokuto was so attached to the certain class 5’s student other than to Kuroo. A glance at Kuroo, the bedheaded classmate was frowning worriedly at the display, but only for a second before he changed into all grin again. Anyway, no one asked and no one spoke of the issue. The four of us walked together to the gym then, because unfortunately for me the greenhouse was past the gym.

Akaashi’s expression was unreadable as always, but the way he refused to look at Kuroo or Bokuto said something. The most worrying one was Bokuto, the always chattering and loud boy was silent all the way, even toward Kuroo, who was supposedly his other half. Kuroo, in the other hand, didn’t seem to be worried at all about his supposedly-other-half and his other friend’s situation. It made me, who completely unrelated to their dynamic, to be the one who was actually frowning and worrying.

“Oh, Kenma?”

The voice jolted me from my musing. Looking up, it was just Kunimi though. Next to him there was sleepy-looking Kindaichi who was yawning widely. Anyway, I didn’t like the secret gleam in Kunimi’s eyes when he observed my companions.

“It is _so_ rare for Kenma to come early,” Kunimi commented, his tone full of fake wonder. “But it _is_ rarer for him to get along with stranger. Who drag him out of his shell?”

I narrowed my eyes to convey my warning to Kunimi—the traitor. The recipient of said glare only looked amused. I ended up rolling my eyes in exasperation though. It took too much energy to speak my annoyance, even the annoyance of Kuroo being overly familiar; slinging his arms around my shoulder, protesting about being called stranger, and boasting that he had made my friend.

Through my peripheral, Kuroo’s wristwatch told me I would make Yaku- _senpai_ , today’s companion on gardening, waiting. However, a second later I was distracted by Akaashi entering the gym by himself. Once Akaashi’s back was not seen, Bokuto crossed his arms and pouting visibly. It was not in my character to ask other’s worries, so I just tilted my head slightly in curiosity.

“Move,” I said to Kuroo, shrugging his arm.

Unexpectedly, Kuroo moved quite willingly, unlike the time in the train. His persistence had gone, it seemed. What an enigma.

After saying my half-hearted goodbye to my friends, as reluctant as I wanted to call those volley maniacs _that_ , I went immediately to the backyard to meet Yaku- _senpai_. I hoped Yaku- _senpai_ wouldn’t make a recurring theme of being mysterious like a certain bed-headed classmate and his two close friends.

#             #             #

“It will be midterm soon,” Yaku- _senpai_ muttered and sighed heavily.

I thought _senpai_ didn’t mean to voice it, but absentmindedly saying it out loud. My hope was not answered then, because today the always-reliable _senpai_ seemed very troubled. Over midterm, probably.

“What’s wrong with midterm?”

It was my principle to not show my worry over others, but Yaku- _senpai_ could be an exception, I guess. He had helped me with the matter of Iwaizumi- _senpai_ and Oikawa, after all.

Yaku- _senpai_ jumped in surprise hearing my question. “Nothing,” he answered in a rush, his hands flailed wildly the gardening can fell and water spread on the ground. Though _senpai_ immediately picked it up and continued his watering, while muttering some profanities under his breath.

Suspicious.

“Yaku- _senpai_ , you can tell me if there is something worrying you,” I offered.

It was a rare offer considering it came from me. Truthfully, it surprised even myself, and thus I was torn for Yaku- _senpai_ to accept it or not. For one, it was rare so _senpai_ better appreciate it, but in the other hand, listening to other’s complaint or worries seemed troublesome.

Yaku- _senpai_ frowned so hard considering my offer, didn’t even realize the water from the can was soaking the ground once more because of his loose grip on it. Whatever Yaku- _senpai’_ s problem, it must be so difficult. Not long after, Yaku- _senpai_ nodded to himself, feeling resolved, and finally straightened the watering can, although the can had already become empty first.

“You see,” Yaku- _senpai_ began. “I am tutoring a junior high kid next door. He is practically my childhood friend. His name is Lev. Smart but lazy, friendly but annoying. Your typical hyperactive and overconfident child,” he explained with gesture, his expression looked extremely annoyed when describing Lev. “And lately he doesn’t even listening to my tutoring, always prefer to ask mundane things to me, and thus his grade suffers. And if it’s stay like this by midterm, I don’t know what I should say to his parents. They entrust their child’s education to me, you know. Well, also I don’t want to say my pocket money goodbye too. The point is I really am backed into corner. Stupid Lev.”

Ah, now I understood Yaku- _senpai_ ’s worries. Our school didn’t forbid their students to take part-time job, but doing part-time job while attending club simultaneously could be a little bit troublesome. If the person couldn’t balance their schedule well, it would only be a waste of time and effort, and I am one hundred percent convinced that I would never ever be able to do it—balancing part-time job, club, and school. That must be exhausting. I admired Yaku- _senpai_ more now. The kid Yaku- _senpai_ tutored, Lev isn’t it, should be grateful to have Yaku- _senpai_ as tutor instead of being nuisance.

“You can tell Lev that if he didn’t pass mid-term you won’t be able to tutor him anymore,” I said. “If threat’s not working, maybe use reward. Or maybe you will grant him one wish if he passes certain score in mid-term.”

Yaku- _senpai_ frowned. “Do you think it can motivate him?”

“I hope,” I answered. “Lev seems to like you a lot. I think by threatening and promising a reward simultaneously can work wonder.”

Yaku- _senpai_ placed his hand on his hip. With a tilted head and a frown, he was considering my advice.

“I think there is no harm trying it out,” Yaku- _senpai_ shrugged. “Anyway, how about you, Kenma? Is there anything worrying you?”

Suddenly I felt nervous. There was one. Sure it had been bothering me, but it’s not my problem to talk about. I would feel bad to share their tales to Yaku- _senpai_. Moreover I had promised Akaashi I would keep silent about _the incident_. Oh! Was it the source of today’s awkwardness between Bokuto and Akaashi? But, I frowned, it happened some days ago already and why Kuroo wasn’t affected then?

Just before I opened my mouth to say—no, there is nothing thanks for the consideration—it was cut by a loud voice.

“Yakuu!!”

I turned around and saw two seniors walking toward us. The taller one had messy curly black hair, and the other cropped pale brunette, but both were wearing our school’s volley jersey.

“Oh? Hanamaki! Matsukawa!” Yaku- _senpai_ waved back to those two seniors. “What are you two doing here? Slacking off?”

Hanamaki- _senpai_ and Matsukawa- _senpai_ stopped near us. At this certain distance, they looked so tall. Most people were taller than me and Yaku- _senpai_ , or when someone was taller than me then they were definitely taller than Yaku- _senpai_ , and Hanamaki- _senpai_ and Matsukawa- _senpai_ did have the height that was required for volleyball. I could estimate that their height was around Kuroo’s or Bokuto’s, tall in intimidating level.

“We are not slacking off,” protested Hanamaki- _senpai_ , the shorter one between the two. “We are waiting for the juniors to finish their running lap. So, _who_ is this?”

I could feel the two seniors’ curious gaze at me. Unconsciously, I bowed my head and let my hair curtained my face.

“Oh,” said Yaku- _senpai_. “It’s Sawamura Kenma, first--.”

“Wait!” before Yaku- _senpai_ finished, Matsukawa- _senpai_ and Hanamaki- _senpai_ cut in a chorused shout. “This is that _Kenma_? Oikawa’s _Kenma_?”

I scowled.

“I am not anyone’s Kenma, especially Oikawa’s,” I snapped.

Immediately, I regret it. But before I could apologize, Hanamaki- _senpai_ burst in laugh.

“Sorry, sorry,” he apologized. “Please, don’t be angry. I understand, I won’t want to be called as Oikawa’s too. No one should to be subjugated to the nightmare named Oikawa, actually.”

Matsukawa- _senpai_ nodded in a solemn agreement. “Well, only Iwaizumi can handle his royal ass after all.”

“Language!” reprimanded Yaku- _senpai_.

“Anyway, Kenma- _chan_ ,” Hanamaki- _senpai_ called.

Yaku- _senpai_ clicked his tongue for being ignored, and I was scowling because of the nickname. I might prefer my acquaintance to call me by my given name, but I hadn’t given Hanamaki- _senpai_ an explicit permission to do that.

“I am Hanamaki Takahiro, and my friend here is Matsukawa Issei. We are Iwaizumi’s classmates. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you,” followed Matsukawa- _senpai_ with a salute.

I nodded warily. It seemed I’ve gained troublesome acquaintances, again. I prayed that they wouldn’t drag me into another landmine or drama like Oikawa, or Bokuto and Kuroo and Akaashi. Admittedly, it was Bokuto and Kuroo making drama, but Akaashi also seemed to be involved.

Talking about them, the juniors of volley club just came back from their morning exercise and heading toward the gym.

“Oh, they are back,” commented Hanamaki- _senpai_ , putting his hands in his jacket’s pocket. “We better go first. Bye, Yaku. Bye, Kenma- _chan_.”

Hanamaki- _senpai_ left to the gym, followed by Matsukawa- _senpai_ who was waving goodbye at me and Yaku- _senpai_. From afar, Kuroo also waving his hand, calling my name in outloud voice. I could see Kunimi and Kindaichi snickering behind the group. And it seemed that Akaashi and Bokuto had reconciled their friendship since Akaashi no longer ignoring Bokuto and scolded the hyperactive boy for being unreasonable, like always.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, did you enjoy it, dear readers? I absolutely delighted on writing this piece of work. I hope I can see it through the end, and deliver everyone's love to their respective pair. Anyway, kudos and comment?


End file.
